How to train a werewolf
by liddybouvier
Summary: Como treinar um lobisomem? Sirius explica - ou tenta.


Essa fic é uma tradução, ou seja, eu não tenho nada aqui, além de ter apenas traduzido. De acordo com a autora, a idéia veio do episódio 3x03 da série The Big Bang Theory. Enfim, espero que gostem.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**How To Train a Werewolf.**

"Moony?"

Sem levantar os olhos de um dos muitos livros que estavam espalhados pela mesa a sua frente, Remus murmurou, "Yeah?"

"Vamos ao campo de Quadribol com a gente."

"Yeah, saía dessa biblioteca mofada pelo menos uma vez na vida."

Remus levantou os olhos para Sirius e James com um suspiro. Os dois já tinham uma vassoura em suas mãos, Sirius carregando uma extra para Remus, claramente não planejando aceitar um 'não' como resposta.

"Anda logo. O primeiro jogo da temporada é em alguns dias, nós poderíamos usar sua ajuda."

"Tudo bem. Deixe-me guardar esses livros." Ele fechou o que estava lendo, enfiando-o debaixo do braço, antes de pegar mais dois e colocá-los na estante.

"Chocolate?

"O quê?" Remus se virou para ver Sirius segurando uma caixa de chocolates sortidos para ele.

"Você quer um chocolate?" James repetiu.

"Uh... claro." Remus respondeu cuidadosamente, checando algum brilho maldoso em seus comportamentos, antes de pegar um chocolate da caixa e jogá-lo na boca. Depois de mastigar e engolir o chocolate, ele viu James e Sirius trocarem um sorriso e começou a ficar preocupado.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Moony," Sirius reclamou, "Eu estou _cansado_ de estudar."

"É o teste de _Transfiguração_, colega," James concordou, "nós vamos nos dar bem nisso, sem problemas."

Remus suspirou, olhando para Peter, que ele sabia que precisava de mais ajuda, "Wormy? Pronto para parar?"

"Nós estamos estudando por quase uma hora," Peter disse.

Resistindo ao impulso de adicionar o quanto aquilo era nada comparado a quantidade que Remus passava fazendo deveres de casa, Sirius disse, "Ele está certo."

"Ok." Remus disse, colocando o livro de volta em sua mochila.

"Chocolate?" James perguntou, puxando uma caixa pequena do seu bolso, tirando a tampa e oferecendo a Remus.

Depois de ter aceitado um pedaço e James ter fechado a caixa (tentando não rir ao olhar a expressão de Peter), Sirius perguntou, "Quem está a fim de uma travessura?"

Peter concordou entusiasticamente e Remus meio que deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça.

"Chocolate, Remus?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Se nós formos tomar café agora, nós vamos ficar atrasados para Transfiguração," Remus disse, andando mais rápido, na esperança dos outros fazerem o mesmo.

"Mas eu estou _faminto_," Sirius protestou.

"Você sempre está faminto, Sirius."

"Moony, você sabe o quão irritado Sirius fica quando está com fome. Talvez nós devêssemos ir comer. A última vez que pulamos o café da manhã, Minnie deu a ele uma detenção por suas 'atitudes'."

Assistindo um Sirius ansioso e com um olhar pidão concordar, Remus suspirou, "Tudo bem".

"Você quer um chocolate, Remus?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Sabe, nós já perdemos quase a metade da aula. Porque nós não tiramos o resto da aula de Transfiguração de folga?"

"Nós perdemos a última na segunda também." Remus disse, fazendo careta da cena de Sirius empurrando o máximo de comida para dentro de sua boca, "Nós vamos estar em detenção pra sempre se continuarmos isso."

"Por favor, Moony." James suplicou, "Pela última vez!" Ele enfiou a mão no bolso, tamborilando os dedos na caixa de chocolate e resistindo ao impulso de sorrir quando Remus inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente ao ouvir o som.

"Se isso o faz se sentir melhor, nós vamos nos transformar para voltar pra Sala Comunal. Isso vai ser muito mais difícil que qualquer coisa que estamos estudando na aula, de qualquer maneira."

Remus balançou a cabeça em uma divertida irritação e ficou de pé, "Tudo bem."

"Chocolate, Moony?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, Evans!" James disse entusiasticamente quando Lily sentou-se em sua frente, ao lado de Remus. "Você gostaria de - ?"

"Sair em um encontro com você?" Lily terminou sem olhar para James. "Nem em um milhão de anos, Potter."

Olhando divertido, Remus perguntou, "E aí, Lily?"

"Onde você estava na hora da aula de Transfiguração? Eu vou parar de deixar você copiar minhas anotações se você continuar se recusando a ir." Lily disse, pegando sua bolsa e tirando um pedaço de pergaminho.

"Você está ofendido de que ela não se importa de onde nós estávamos?" Sirius perguntou James.

Os ignorando, Remus disse, "Nós estávamos atrasados, mas Sirius estava reclamando sobre o café da manhã, então nós viemos comer. Na hora que ele estava remotamente cheio, a aula já estava na metade."

Lily suspirou, "Eles são uma influência horrível pra você."

Remus deu de ombros. "Eles são bons amigos."

"Chocolate, Remus?" Sirius perguntou, confundindo Lily.

Pegando o doce de Sirius, Remus murmurou, "Obrigado."

"Sem problemas, amigo."

Remus tirou um pedaço extra de pergaminho e começou a copiar as anotações de Lily.

"Porque você não copia o que tá escrito no pergaminho dela?" Sirius perguntou, "Escrever com as suas palavras é um trabalho extra, não?"

"Vou lembrar melhor se escrever assim;"

"Eu não entendo você, Monny."

Remus deu de ombros e voltou a escrever. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo antes de ele de repente dizer, "Prongs, Padfoot?"

"Yeah?"

"Eu estou pensando em entrar pro time de Quadribol."

James e Sirius trocaram sorrisos enormes, enquanto Lily parecia totalmente confusa.

"Pegue alguns chocolates, Remus." Sirius disse alegremente, colocando a caixa de chocolate em cima do pergaminho que Remus estava escrevendo.

Remus colocou a caixa em seu bolso, colocando sua mochila nos ombros e pegando o pedaço de pergaminho.

"Onde você vai?" James perguntou.

"Campo de Quadribol. Eu preciso praticar se quero estar no time."

"Sério?"

Remus riu, "_Claro que não_."

"Huh?"

"Você não achou que a sua técnica ridícula de treinamento funcionou, achou?"

"Você estava nos enrolando?" James disse, boquiaberto, enquanto Lily perguntava "Técnica de treinamento?"

Para Lily, Remus disse, "Eles têm me dado chocolate sempre que eu faço algo que eles gostem ou que eu os deixo fazer o que quiserem. Eles aprenderam isso do _Como treinar seu cão sangrento_, o livro que James deu a Sirius no Natal." Ele riu, "Bem, pelo menos eles têm lido algo além de _Quadribol Atráves dos Séculos_."

Sirius e James estavam trocando olhares chocados. Remus aderiu, "_Claro_ que eu estava enrolando vocês, Prongs."

"O qu – _Porque_?"

"Deixar vocês fazerem coisas que eu normalmente não aprovaria por chocolate grátis? A real pergunta seria _porque não_?"

Remus sorriu e arrumou a mochila nos ombros, pegando a caixa de chocolate e assobiando alegremente, enquanto fazia seu caminho até a biblioteca para terminar de copiar as notas de Lily.


End file.
